Pieces
by Margaret Delancy
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles based vaguely off my personal headcanons. Bunny; Creek. Clyde/Tweek friendship. "Clyde never judged Tweek when he came around bleary-eyed and shaking."
1. Sugar Bunny

A/N: So I figured I'd post some of my headcanons in the form of drabbles—because not only does this help me to develop my own ideas creatively, I think it might also be interesting for you to read, yeah? So here's the first in a bunch more to come.

Sugar

* * *

><p>Kenny always assumed Butters would be the sort of guy that drank his coffee with lots of cream and sugar—that the bitterness of black coffee would make Butters scrunch his nose in that adorable way that Kenny couldn't resist kissing him for. So he had a hard time hiding his surprise when Butters made that face after kissing <em>him.<em>

"You've been drinking that girly coffee again, haven't you?" Butters asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kenny floundered for a response—and Butters took pity on the boy in front of him, kissing him regardless of the sickeningly-sweet taste it left in his mouth afterward.


	2. Gray Bunny

So if it's not immediately clear, my headcanon is that Kenny's eyes are more of a grayish-blue than a bright blue, haha.

Gray

* * *

><p>Maybe it was a throwback from when they were kids—from when Professor Chaos and Mysterion used to be archenemies, when Kenny used to be so unapproachable behind that orange parka. But something about Kenny's eyes had always sent a little shiver down Butters' spine. It was as if he'd been looking right into Butters' soul when he so much as glanced at him.<p>

And when Kenny's gray eyes would darken when he was angry, or passionate—Butters thought that maybe that's one of the reasons he picked Mysterion to be Professor Chaos' rival in the first place.

He could spend all day watching those eyes, so long as they weren't watching _him_.


	3. Poems Creek

So there is SO MUCH MORE to this headcanon than I can fit into a hundred words. I imagine that Craig would be the sort of guy who would use writing-particularly poems-to get his feelings out. Not that he'd want to SHARE his writing with anyone, but I feel like the act of writing the words down would help him cope with all the stupidity of South Park going on around him. Does that make sense?

Poems

* * *

><p>Craig couldn't believe he'd let Tweek talk him into this. It wasn't that he was terrified of public speaking—it was that he didn't like talking about his <em>feelings<em> publicly.

He'd done like Tweek asked and started a journal of poems—about himself, South Park, the world—anything that came to mind, Tweek had told him. But now he was supposed to 'take it to the next level' and share his work at Tweek Bros. on poetry night? Fuck that.

He didn't want the world to know that his journal was filled with the gayest of gay poetry dedicated to the proprietors' son.


	4. Well Aware Bunny

So much Bunny! And I'm not going to apologize for it, either. ;D Also, I figured I should throw in a disclaimer because I always seem to forget that. I don't own anything.

Well Aware

* * *

><p>Both Kenny and Butters were well aware of who was behind the respective mask of their sworn enemy. And that didn't stop them from fighting their hardest, no matter what the circumstances may be. It wasn't until they were much older, wrapped up in each others arms in the stillness of the night that the battles were ever mentioned off the battlefield.<p>

"I didn't hurt you that night—on the dock—did I?" Kenny murmured into the darkness, knowing that Butters was listening despite his quietness. "I'm sorry."

Butters smiled. "I forgave you a long time ago for that, Mysterion."


	5. Waiting

Feel free to interpret this however you want—but I intended it to be a friendship fic. I like the idea of Tweek and Clyde being able to comfort one another in a different way than the rest of their friends. I feel like they'd kind of be on the same wavelength when it comes to stuff like that, I guess?

Waiting

* * *

><p>Clyde never judged Tweek when he came around bleary-eyed and shaking, knowing he'd been able to do little other than stay wrapped in a quilt watching for shadows on the walls for days on end.<p>

His lips would quirk in a reserved sort of smile, and he would open his arms wide as if he'd known all along what Tweek needed and had been waiting for him to realize it.

When Tweek was wrapped in Clyde's arms, the two of them sniffling and clutching at one another—not in sadness, but any number of emotions, Tweek knew everything would be okay.


End file.
